Kyuhyun Kecelakaan LAGI!
by lee mina
Summary: <html><head></head>Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengalami kecelakaan di pagi-pagi buta pada bulan April. Bagaimana reaksi Zhou Mi mendapat kabar Kui Xian-nya kecelakaan lagi?... pair: Qmi... warning: slash...</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Kyuhyun kecelakaan lagi!**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**All SJ-M member + Leeteuk**

**Genre : Romance / Family**

**Rate : aman…**

**Warning : Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, penggunaan nama yang sesuka author, dan bahasa yang rada njlimet…**

**Disclimer : SJ-M punyanya SME. Sedang semua member punya dirinya masing-masing, orang tuanya, couplenya, yang di atas, dan semua ELF.**

**Summary : Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengalami kecelakaan di bulan April. Bagaimana kepanikan yang dihadapi Zhou Mi saat diberitahu Kyuhyun kecelakaan lagi di pagi-pagi buta…**

**.**

**.**

**8 April 2011….**

.

.

Hari ini suasana dorm SJM di taiwan sangat sepi. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya ada dua orang yang tinggal di dorm itu sekarang. Mereka bisa tidur sampai sepuasnya karena jadwal mereka sedang tidak padat. Dispensasi yang didapat dari SME setelah dua bulan bekerja keras. Sedangkan member yang lain tidak seberuntung mereka berdua. Dua hari yang lalu mereka telah kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing.

Di sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan "MIXIAN" terlihat dua orang namja yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Jangan salah, bukan Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun yang menghuni kamar itu sekarang. Tapi Zhou Mi dan Henry. Kyuhyun sudah pulang bersama member yang lain ke korea. Dia sebenarnya masih ingin berlibur, tapi sudah banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya di korea.

Suara deringan telepon membuyarkan suasana pagi yang tenang itu. benda itu terus mengeluarkan suaranya sampai sebuah tangan milik seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap meraihnya dan memencet tombol di handphone itu dengan sembarangan. Namja itu masih merasa mengantuk karena tadi malam dia keasikan mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun sampai larut malam.

Masih dengan mata yang terpejam dia mendekatkan telepon itu ke telinganya. Terdengar suaranya yang serak.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Mimi, kamu masih tidur?" terdengar sahutan dari seberang sana. Suaranya terdengar sedikit panik.

"Ini siapa?" Zhou Mi tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu malah balik bertanya.

"Mimi bangun! Kyuhyunie kecelakaan!"

Zhou Mi yang memang belum sepenuhnya bangun hanya menjawab "Oh!" menanggapi teriakan dari handpone itu. Tapi setelah otaknya sudah sedikit bangun dari masa hibernasinya dia mulai berfikir. Kyuhyun = Kui Xian. Dan apa yang didengarnya tadi? Kyuhyun kecelakaan? Kalau kyuhyun kecelakaan berarti = Kui Xian kecelakaan. Setelah mencapai kesimpulan itu dengan seketika matanya langsung terbuka dan dia merubah posisinya tubuhnya menjadi duduk. Diamatinya handponenya yang masih tergenggam di tangannya. Terpampang nama "Li Te-ge".

Dengan segera ditempelkannya handpone itu ke telinganya lagi. Ditariknya nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk menekan rasa paniknya.

"Li Te-ge?" tanyanya.

"Ne… Mimi. Akhirnya kamu bangun juga!" suara Leeteuk terdengar lemas.

"Benarkah yang barusan gege katakan? Kalau Kui Xian kecelakaan?" jantung Zhou Mi berdetak dengan cepat saat menunggu jawaban dari Leeteuk. Dia berdoa dalam hati semoga yang barusan dikatakan Leeteuk hanya kebohongan untuk membangunkannya dengan cepat. Terdengar tarikan nafas panjang Leeteuk sebelum menjawab.

"Ne… Aku ingin mengatakan kalau yang tadi kukatakan itu bohong. Tapi sayang sekali, Kyuhyun benar-benar kecelakaan pagi tadi."

Jantung Zhou Mi seakan berhenti berdetak saat Leeteuk mengatakan Kui Xian benar-benar kecelakaan. Masih teringat jelas dalam memorinya bagaimana keadaan Kui Xian saat terakhir kali Kui Xian mengalami kecelakaan tahun 2007 yang lalu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Semalam kami masih mengobrol sampai larut malam?" suara Zhou Mi tersendat-sendat. Dia sudah tak bisa menutupi rasa khawatirnya.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku belum bertemu dengannya. Aku masih dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi otak mereka, tapi mereka tak tahu bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya. Akhirnya suara Leeteuk lah yang memecahkan kebisuan di antara mereka berdua.

"Mimi, maaf. Aku harus menghubungi Siwon dan Sungmin. mereka berdua belum tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun."

"Ne… gege." Hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan Zhou Mi yang masih syok.

Setelah telepon dari Leeteuk terputus, Zhou Mi langsung bangun dari ranjangnya. Dihampirinya ranjang Kyuhyun yang saat ini dipergunakan oleh Henry. Dengan agak keras digunjangnya tubuh Henry untuk membangunkannya.

"Henry-ah! Ayo cepat bangun!"

Merasakannya tubuhnya diguncang dengan cukup keras, mochi imut itu langsung membuka kedua matanya. Diamatinya gege kesayangannya itu yang terlihat panik. Pasti ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pikirnya.

"Ada apa Mimi-ge? Kenapa gege terlihat panik?" tanyanya sambil masih mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"Cepat kemasi barangmu. Kita segera ke Korea!"

"Wae? Kita kan sedang libur!"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak tanya. Lebih baik cepat kemasi barangmu." Zhou Mi mengambil lagi handponenya yang tadi ditinggalkannya di atas ranjangnya. Dengan cepat dia menelepon untuk memesan dua buah tiket pesawat untuk mereka berdua. Mochi yang masih tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi akhirnya bertanya lagi.

"Mimi-ge… Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Kui Xian kecelakaan." hanya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Zhou Mi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Henry sangat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Zhou Mi. Mana mungkin Kui Xian-ge kecelakaan? Sepertinya tadi malam dia masih mendengar Zhou Mi-ge dan Kui Xian-ge ngobrol sampai larut malam. Tapi mungkin saja jika melihat kepanikan yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh Zhou Mi. Dengan terburu-buru dia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Mandi dengan kilat dan mengemasi beberapa bajunya ke dalam sebuah tas ransel. Saat dia keluar dari kamar, Zhou Mi sudah menantinya di ruang tengah.

Perjalanan ke korea ini mereka lalui dalam diam. Percuma saja Henry mencoba mengajak Zhou Mi bicara. Karena Zhou Mi hanya menanggapi apa yang dikatakannya dengan "ya", "tidak" atau malah hanya diam saja. Zhou Mi bukan orang yang mellow, akan tetapi jika mellownya sudah kumat yang sebagian besar berhubungan dengan namjachingu tersayangnya Kui Xian, maka akan sulit untuk mengembalikan Zhou Mi yang biasanya. Henry yang sudah hafal dengan tingkah laku gege tersayangnya itu akhirnya menghabiskan waktunya dengan mendengarkan musik dari ipodnya.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di incheon airport terjadi sedikit kegemparan. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang member Super Junior M tiba-tiba terlihat di bandara tanpa pengawalan, tanpa manager, dan tentunya karena sangat terburu-buru mereka tidak menyamar. Seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh, para ELF yang kebetulan ada di bandara langsung mengerubungi mereka. Zhou Mi yang seluruh pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kui Xian tidak memperhatikan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Dia masih sibuk mengutak atik handponenya untuk menelepon Leeteuk atau siapapun yang bisa ditanyainya tentang keadaan Kui Xian. Sementara Henry yang memang sangat ramah pada fansnya dengan senang hati mengobrol dengan mereka dan memberikan tanda tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa fans yang menghampiri Zhou Mi. Mereka mencoba mengajak bicara Zhou Mi yang masih setia dengan handponenya. Semula Zhou Mi tidak menghiraukan mereka, tapi lama kelamaan Zhou Mi merasa kesal dan memberikan deathglare pada mereka.

Para fans yang mendapatkan hadiah deathglare dari sang Mr. koala hanya bisa terperangah di tempat mereka masing-masing. Mereka sangat syok. Bagaimana bisa Zhou Mi yang terkenal sangat ramah, yang senyumnya bisa menerangi seluruh kota seoul di malam hari, memberikan deathglare pada fansnya?

Henry yang melihat insiden itu segera menghampiri Zhou Mi dan para fansnya itu. Dia berusaha menerangkan kalau Zhou Mi sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sehingga tak ingin diganggu oleh siapaun. Para fans itu hanya mengangguk mengerti walaupun dikepala mereka muncul banyak tanda tanya. Zhou Mi sendiri tak mengambil pusing dengan akibat dari pemberian deathglare pada fansnya itu. Yang penting sekarang mereka harus segera sampai di rumah sakit tempat Kui Xian berada dan melihat keadaannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Henry-ah… kita terpaksa naik taksi. Semua van Super Junior sedang digunakan untuk menjemput member yang mempunyai jadwal." Zhou Mi sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari handponenya ketika berbicara dengan Henry. Henry mengangguk mengerti dan menarik Zhou Mi untuk segera keluar dari bandara. Tak lupa dia melambai pada para fansnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kui Xian-ge, Mimi-ge?" Henry baru berani bertanya pada Zhou Mi setelah mereka berdua di dalam taksi.

"Aku tak tahu. Semua member yang kutanyai tak ada yang tahu bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya karena belum ada yang bertemu dengannya." Zhou Mi terdiam sejenak. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata dengan lirih "Bagaimana kalau keadaannya tak lebih baik daripada tahun 2007 lalu?"

Henry terhenyak mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi. Dia jadi teringat dengan kecelakaan yang hampir merebut nyawa Kui Xian pada tahun 2007 lalu. Dipeluknya bahu bidang Zhou Mi berusaha memberi sedikit dukungan pada gege tersayangnya itu. "Kui Xian-ge pasti baik-baik saja Mimi-ge. Tuhan telah memberinya kehidupan kedua. Tak mungkin kan dia memberi kehidupan yang sangat singkat pada seseorang yang sangat baik seperti Kui Xian-ge!"

Tak ada sahutan dari Zhou Mi. Hanya bahunya yang bergetar menahan tangis yang hendak keluar.

Waktu perjalanan yang hanya setengah jam terasa bagaikan berabad-abad bagi Zhou Mi. Sesampainya di rumah sakit dia langsung berlari menuju ruang ICU. Biarkan Henry saja yang mengurusi pembayaran taksi dan mengurusi tas mereka. Yang penting dia segera tahu bagaimana keadaan Kui Xian.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Ini FF keduaku. Terinspirasi saat mendengar Kyuhyun kecelakaan **lagi** di bulan april **lagi**. Pertama aku mendengar kabar ini, jujur aku sangat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dia kecelakaan lagi? Tapi untung saja keadaan Oppa Kyu baik-baik saja. Dan maaf kalau publishnya telah. Berhubung baru banyak hal yang nongol di kepala, jadinya gak bisa fokus ke satu hal aja.

He..he.. mian kalau banyak omong. Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca dan terima kasih banget buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya di FF gaje ini…

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kui Xian kecelakaan lagi!**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**All SJM member + Leeteuk**

**Genre : Romance / Family**

**Rate : antara K mpe T aja adeh**

**Warning : Yaoi, gaje, gak mutu, penggunaan nama yang sesuka author, dan bahasa yang rada njlimet…**

**Disclimer : Kyuhyunie punya Mina, Zhou Mi punya Mrs. Zhou, sedang member yang lain punya couplenya masing-masing.**

**Summary : Kui Xian lagi-lagi mengalami kecelakaan di bulan April. Bagaimana kepanikan yang dihadapi Zhou Mi saat diberitahu Kui Xian kecelakaan lagi di pagi-pagi buta…**

**.**

**.**

**9 April 2011….**

.

.

Di depan ruang ICU dia melihat sosok seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk di bangku di depan ruang ICU. Dihampirinya sosok leader suju tersebut.

Leeteuk yang mendengar suara derap kaki mendekatinya langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke arah datangnya suara itu. Dilihatnya sosok tinggi yang sudah merecokinya dengan banyak panggilan dari tadi itu. Senyum langsung terukir di wajah lelahnya menyadari betapa sayangnya sang koala pada magnaenya. Dilihatnya bias ketakutan, kekhawatiran dan bekas air mata di wajah Zhou Mi. Hanya perasaan yang sangat kuatlah yang bisa membuat seseorang menyebrangi lautan setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Kui Xian kecelakaan.

"Li te-ge, bagaimana keadaan Kui Xian?"

"Keadaan pastinya kami belum tahu. Kami masih menunggu hasil pemeriksaan yang lebih lanjut. Kalau dari luarnya saja sih Kyuhyunie hanya menderita memar-memar di beberapa tempat." Zhou Mi langsung terduduk lemas di lantai setelah mendengar penjelasan leeteuk. Hatinya merasa sangat lega karena Kui Xian baik-baik saja.

"Dia dimana?"

"Di ruang VVIP no 9. Dia disana bersama member yang lain. Mau kesana sekarang?"

"Ne.." Zhou Mi kembali bangkit dari duduknya.

Mereka melangkah dalam diam masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi Li Te-ge? Bagaimana bisa Kui Xian kecelakaan?"

"Dia tertabrak truk yang sedang berputar untuk berganti jalur. Karena sangat mendadak, walaupun sudah berusaha menghindar mobil Kyuhyun tetap terhantam truk tersebut. Untung saja keadaan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja."

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di depan ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar suara gaduh dan tawa. Benar-benar tak seperti ruangan tempat orang yang dirawat. Dengan tergesa Zhou Mi membuka pintu ruangan itu. Di dalamnya terlihat hampir semua member super junior. Sungmin duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun sambil membawa semangkuk bubur. Wookie di samping Sungmin. Donghei dan Eunhyuk di sisi lain ranjang. Member yang lain ada yang duduk di sofa ataupun mengobrol sambil duduk-duduk di lantai.

Pandangan Zhou Mi langsung kembali lagi ke arah Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar saat melihatnya.

"Mimi-ge!" serunya senang.

Tanpa memperdulikan member yang lain, Zhou Mi langsung melesat mendekati Kyuhyun. Diamatinya Kyuhyun dengan perlahan.

"Kui Xian? Mana yang sakit?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tak ada. Aku tak merasa sakit sama sekali. Tapi hyungdeul memaksaku untuk menginap disini. Belum lagi aku harus makan bubur! Cih… Aku kan tidak sakit!" Kyuhyun mengomel panjang lebar.

"Apanya yang tidak sakit Kyuhyunie? Badanmu memar-memar seperti itu!" Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Benarkah Minnie-ge?" Zhou Mi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ne… Ada beberapa luka yang lumayan besar dan tak bisa disebut lecet atau memar." Tambahnya. Entah Sungmin yang terlalu polos atau dia memang sengaja ingin membangunkan harimau tidur dalam tubuh Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi semakin mendekati Kui Xian-nya dan memandanginya tajam.

"Kui Xian, tunjukkan padaku dimana saja lukanya!" katanya dengan suara rendah. Kyuhyun berjengit mendengar kata-kata tajam Zhou Mi. Dia tak mau menunjukkan lukanya dan malah semakin menaikkan selimutnya.

"Kui Xian, tunjukkan atau aku yang akan mencarinya sendiri!" kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Zhou Mi tanpa berpikir itu dengan suksesnya membuat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi merah padam. Member yang lain pun terperangah, tak menyangka Zhou Mi akan mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapan banyak orang.

"Mimi, jangan membuatku malu!" hanya itulah yang dapat dikatakan Kui Xian sambil menutupi wajahnya. Zhou Mi yang mulai sadar dengan keadaan sekelilingnya langsung melirik member super junior yang ada di sana. Mereka langsung paham dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh Zhou Mi. Mereka mau saja pergi karena sebenarnya mereka juga punya schedule sendiri-sendiri, lagipula keadaan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja dan sudah ada Zhou Mi yang bisa dipastikan akan menemani Kyuhyun di Rumah Sakit on time selama 24 jam. Akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka keluar.

Yesung dan Wookie langsung berdiri dan pamit pada Kyuhyun untuk latihan. Heechul dan Shindong pamit ingin kembali bekerja. Donghai dan Siwon akan kembali ke tempat syuting. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pamit ingin makan.

Setelah tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan itu, Zhou Mi langsung memegang tangan kanan Kui Xian.

"Kui Xian, dimana saja lukanya?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah justru memukul pelan lengan Zhou Mi dengan tangan kirinya. "Kenapa Mimi hari ini aneh sekali? Mimi sudah membuatku sangat malu dan sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!" katanya bersikeras. Dia lupa dengan luka yang lumayan lebar di tangan kirinya. Sedangkan Zhou Mi yang melihat luka yang menganga itu langsung melepaskan tangan kanan Kui Xian dan berganti memegang tangan kiri Kui Xian. Diamatinya luka yang tertoreh lumayan panjang di tangan putih Kui Xian itu. Zhou Mi tak suka melihat luka yang sekarang mengotori kulit mulus Kui Xiannya.

"Kui Xian bilang ini tidak apa-apa?" katanya sambil terus memandang luka di tangan Kui Xian itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan hanya itu lukanya." Kui Xian masih berkeras mengatakan dia tak apa-apa.

Zhou Mi kembali menatap Kui Xian tajam. "Kenapa Kui Xian mau menunjukkannya pada Minnie-ge dan tidak mau menunjukkannya padaku?"

Kui Xian menghela nafas dengan keras. Menyadari kalau Zhou Mi sekarang sedang dalam mood "mellow". Zhou Mi yang seperti ini akan sulit diajak bicara. Dan Kui Xian tidak begitu bodoh sehingga membuang tenaganya dengan sia-sia untuk berdebat dengan Zhou Mi yang sedang seperti ini.

"Mimi cemburu pada Minnie hyung lagi?" Kui Xian memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata **lagi. **

"Ne!" jawab Zhou Mi blak-blakan.

Kui Xian menghela nafas dengan keras lagi. "Baiklah… priksa saja tubuhku kalau tak percaya." Sambil berkata seperti itu Kui Xian melepas baju yang dipakainya.

Zhou Mi memeriksa setiap inchi tubuh Kui Xian. Dan memang hanya luka agak lebar di tangan Kui Xian lah yang merupakan luka yang paling besar. Yang lainnya hanya beberapa lecet dan memar di tangan dan kakinya. Setelah memastikan sendiri bahwa tak ada yang mengkhawatirkan dengan tubuh Kui Xian, Zhou Mi terhenyak duduk di samping ranjang Kui Xian. Dipandanginya Kui Xian yang sedang memakai bajunya kembali dengan perasaan sayang.

Kui Xian memandangnya dengan pipi dikembungkan dan berkata pelan "Sudah?". Kelihatannya dia sedikit jengkel dengan tindakan over protektif Zhou Mi kali ini.

"Ne." Zhou Mi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Kui Xian. Dia tak bisa menjaga tangannya untuk tetap berada pada tempatnya bila Kui Xiannya sudah mulai menunjukkan wajah imutnya saat merajuk. "Maafkan aku Kui Xian. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Kau tak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat Li te-ge menelponku dan memberitahuku kalau kamu kecelakaan. Aku takut sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi padamu. Aku takut keadaanmu tak lebih baik dengan tahun 2007 lalu. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu Kui Xian!" Zhou Mi menundukkan matanya agar Kui Xian tak dapat melihat titik-titik air mata yang kini mulai membayang di matanya.

Melihat Zhou Mi yang menangis karena dirinya, Kui Xian langsung memeluk pundak Zhou Mi dan berusaha menenangkannya. "Mianhe Mimi-ge! Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas. Maaf!".

Kui Xian terus memeluk Zhou Mi hingga koala itu tenang perasaannya. Zhou Mi yang sudah tenang merengkuh pinggang Kui Xian dan melingkarkan lengannya disana. Dipandangnya Kui Xian dengan tatapan yang amat sangat lembut.

"Gomawo Kui Xian." Dia masih memandang Kui Xian, tatapan matanya tak lagi lembut, tapi ada kilat-kilat jahil di matanya setelah melihat leher putih Kui Xian yang terpampang di depan matanya dan mangkuk bubur yang belum berkurang isinya.

"Kui Xian, mau makan sendiri atau mau aku yang suapi? " melihat kilat jahil di mata Zhou Mi membuat Kui Xian langsung melepas pelukannya pada bahu Zhou Mi. Sayangnya dia tak bisa melepaskan diri dari tangan Zhou Mi yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Kui Xian tahu kalau dia tak aman berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Zhou Mi jika sudah muncul kilatan jahil di mata Mr. Koalanya itu.

"Mi… Mimi mau apa?" katanya dengan nada terputus-putus. Jantungnya sudah mulai berdetak dengan cepat melihat tatapan Zhou Mi yang semakin lama terlihat semakin mesum di matanya.

"Mau menyuapi Kui Xian kan!" Zhou Mi mengatakan semua itu dengan senyum yang membuat Kui Xian semakin waspada. Terakhir kali mereka dalam posisi yang hampir seperti ini, Zhou Mi memanfaatkannya dengan mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya. Kali ini apa lagi yang akan dilakukan namjachingunya yang mesum ini?

"Benar? Tak ada syarat aneh-aneh lagi kan?" Kyuhyun menatapnya was-was.

"Tak ada." Kata-kata singkat yang diucapkan Zhou Mi membuat Kyuhyun lengah. Dan tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan bibir hangat Zhou Mi yang kini mencium leher putihnya dan menggigitnya pelan.

Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali mendapat serangan seperti itu seketika mendorong tubuh Zhou Mi dengan keras.

"Mimi! Apa yang kau lakukan!" mukanya merah padam dan tangannya langsung menutupi tempat dimana Zhou Mi tadi meninggalkan kissmark di sana.

"Menandai Kui Xian sebagai milikku. Supaya tak ada orang usil yang pegang-pegang Kui Xian lagi." kata Zhou Mi enteng sambil tersenyum senang melihat hasil karyanya di leher Kui Xian.

"Dasar Pabo! Bagaimana kalau yang lain melihatnya! Mimi benar-benar ingin membuatku kehilangan muka di hadapan hyungdeul ya?"

Kui Xian masih tak terima dengan alasan Zhou Mi. Walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa senang dengan yang dilakukan Zhou Mi tapi dia harus tetap jaga image sebagai member yang alim kan? (ha.. ha.. sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi alim?)

"Tak akan ada yang sadar! Kan di tubuh Kui Xian sudah banyak memarnya. Mereka tak akan sadar kalau hanya bertambah satu bekas di leher Kui Xian." Jawab Zhou Mi seenak perutnya. Kyuhyun semakin cemberut mendengar jawaban Zhou Mi itu. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa koalanya bisa sangat mesum seperti itu? Lebih tepatnya otak mesumnya hanya diperlihatkannya jika mereka hanya berdua seperti sekarang ini. Kyuhyun memutar otak jeniusnya dengan cepat. Mencari jalan menghindar dari kemesuman Zhou Mi.

"Bagaimana Mimi bisa tahu kalau aku kecelakaan? Siapa yang memberi tahu?" Kyuhyun memutuskan mengalihkan pembicaraan ke hal-hal yang lebih aman. Bisa gawat jadinya kalau Mimi dibiarkan terus. Apalagi sekarang di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke ranjangnya dan memakai selimutnya hingga menutupi dada. Zhou Mi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah imut Kui Xian itu.

"Li Te-ge tadi pagi-pagi sekali meneleponku. Ayo buka mulut! Kusuapi sekarang!" Zhou Mi mengangsurkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Kui Xian dengan tangan kanannya. Kui Xian dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan menelan bubur itu.

"Mimi tidak ada schedule di sana? Kenapa bisa langsung kesini?"

"Dua hari ini tidak ada. Jadwalku kosong sampai besok lusa."

"Jadi besok Mimi akan kembali ke Taiwan?" guman Kyuhyun pelan. Dia merasa tak rela jika Zhou Mi harus segera kembali ke Taiwan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Ne… Bagaimanapun aku harus kerja kan Kui Xian?" Zhou Mi menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kui Xiannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah resiko dari pekerjaan mereka. Mereka tak bisa punya cukup waktu untuk urusan pribadi.

"Tapi aku kan masih kangen sama Mimi. Kenapa gak kesana bersama kami saja di pertengahan April?" Kui Xian mulai merajuk. Sekali ini dia ingin bermanja-manja pada Zhou Mi.

"Tidak bisa Kui Xian… Kita sama-sama tahu resiko pekerjaan kita kan? Sekali kita menerima pekerjaan kita tak bisa mengcancelnya sesuka hati kita. Kui Xian paham kan?" Zhou Mi masih berusaha menjelaskan situasinya sekarang.

"Ne… Aku paham…" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang akan jatuh. "Aduh, kenapa aku jadi cengeng begini sih?" pikir Kyuhyun. Tak biasanya dia berlaku egois seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Zhou Mi. Sampai hasil pemeriksaan yang komplit keluar, dia harus beristirahat di dorm. Dan dia pasti akan kesepian. Semua hyungdeulnya punya jadwalnya sendiri-sendiri. Sekalipun ada yang di dorm, dia tak akan berani mengganggu hyungnya. Karena mereka biasanya juga kelelahan. Dia ingin Zhou Mi yang menemaninya.

Mendengar suara Kui Xian yang bergetar dan air mata yang membayang di matanya, membuat Zhou Mi jadi merasa serba salah. Jika mau jujur, dia ingin menemani Kui Xian disini. Tapi dia sudah terlanjur menerima pekerjaan. Bagaimana ini? Apa pekerjaannya masih bisa dibatalkan? Dipandanginya sekali lagi Kui Xian yang masih menunduk. Ah… sepertinya sekali ini dia ingin bersikap egois dengan melalaikan pekerjaannya. Dia tahu, tak banyak luka yang didapat Kui Xian dari kecelakaan kali ini. Tetapi siapa yang tahu dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kui Xian? Kecelakaan tahun 2007 lalu masih sangat membekas di dalam ingatan Kui Xian. Dan dia ingin memastikan Kui Xian baik-baik saja.

Perlahan dibelainya rambut Kui Xian. "Aku akan disini sampai Kui Xian sembuh."

Mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi, Kui Xian langsung memandang Zhou Mi, mencari kesungguhan di mata Zhou Mi. Sepertinya Zhou Mi memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Tapi itu malah membuat Kui Xian merasa rendah.

"Mianhe Mimi… Mimi gak harus menuruti keegoisanku. Aku tahu Mimi harus kerja. Lagipula aku juga akan segera bekerja lagi."

"Ini bukan karena Kui Xian. Ini keinginanku sendiri. Aku ingin menemani Kui Xian sampai hasil pemeriksaan keluar. Kalau sudah memastikan keadaan Kui Xian baik-baik saja, aku bisa dengan tenang kembali ke Taiwan. Percuma kan kalau tubuhku kembali ke Taiwan tapi hatiku kutinggalkan di sini?" urai Zhou Mi panjang lebar. "Lagipula Kui Xian lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini. Jadi kalau harus memilih Kui Xian atau pekerjaan, aku akan memilih Kui Xian!" tambahnya.

Air mata Kui Xian langsung menetes mendengar perkataan Zhou Mi. Dia bersyukur memiliki Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi yang selalu berusaha mengerti dirinya, Zhou Mi yang selalu menyisihkan waktu untuknya, dan Zhou Mi yang selalu mendukungnya. Dipeluknya Zhou Mi dengan erat. Dibenamkannya kepalanya di leher Zhou Mi. Menghirup aroma khas yang hanya dimiliki namja itu.

"Gomawo Mimi." Bisiknya.

Zhou Mi balik memeluk Kui Xian dengan erat. Dia tak menyesali keputusannya. Biar saja dia mendapat sanksi dari manajemen. Yang penting sekarang Kui Xian bahagia bersamanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Leeteuk, Henry, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sudah melihat adegan mesra mereka dan mengabadikannya dengan handphone yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Evil smirk terlihat jelas di wajah Eunhyuk "Ha..ha.. Evil magnae, kamu tak akan bisa menjahiliku lagi. Karena aku sudah punya kelemahanmu."

.

.

End

.

.

Selesai deh FF ke dua ini… kayaknya makin gaje dan makin gak mutu… maaf kalo publishnya telat bgt… Kui Xian kecelakaan tgl sgitu, tpi ini kupublish tgl sekian… dan maaf kalo chapter 1 ada tulisan tbc juga end. Maklum aja. Authornya gak jelas seperti saya.

Gomawo buat yang udah baca…

.

.


End file.
